TOTAL DRAMA REMIX
by april upside down
Summary: <html><head></head>A total mash-up of all three seasons!  First aftermath posted!  Second challange on the way!  Apps closed, sorry!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy peoples! Yes, yes I'm back, but I have rules this time, sadly... :(**

**Rule #1**

**If you applied to my other 'Submit Your Own' fic, you CANNOT apply for this one. I want variety, sorry. And fret none, I'm NOT deleting my other fic. NOT.**

**Rule #2**

**Just to make sure you read these, put TASTE THE RAINBOW in your app.**

**Rule #3**

**No wierd/mixed stereotypes like 'Bad Boys Who Act Wimpy' or 'Good Girls Who Can Be Your Worst Enemy'**

**Okay! HAVE FUN!**

* * *

><p>Name (Full please):<p>

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Orientation (Straight/bi/gay):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes (Include glasses/contacts if any):

Everyday Clothes (Include shoes!):

PJ's:

Bathing suit:

Formal (Include Shoes!):

Other (Accesories/tattoos/scars/etc.):

Suitcase (What does it look like, what's in it?):

Past:

Family:

Type of Friends:

Type of Enemies:

Paired up?:

Most Important/Favorite Possesion:

Act towards Chris:

Act towards Chef:

Greatest Fear and Why:

Hobbies:

Talents:

What they do to Chris when they get there:

Is he/she related to any of the total drama original characters (Please, don't everyone say yes) And who?:

Anything else I missed:

* * *

><p>MY CHARACTER!<p>

Name (Full please): Tallie Anamaria Lexington

Nickname(s): None

Gender: Female

Age (16-18): 16

Orientation (Straight/bi/gay): Straight

Stereotype: The Bubbly Flirt

Personality: Usually happy-go-lucky, carefree, easy to like, hard to hold a grudge against. But warning! She bites... But only if you get on her bad side.

Hair: Red, long, falls in loose waves around her mid back. Usually keeps it down but if she's hot, she'll pull it into a high ponytail. Her formal look is a messy bun.

Eyes (Include glasses/contacts if any): An enchanting shade of bright blue, almond shaped.

Everyday Clothes (Include shoes!): Ripped daisy dukes, off the shoulder white t-shirt, black converse, and her black fedora.

PJ's: Volleyball shorts and a paint splattered white shirt that's too big and slips off her shoulders.

Bathing suit: A navy blue bikini with white dots.

Formal (Include Shoes!): .com/A-line-Strapless-Knee-length-Elastic-Silk-like-Satin-Tulle-Cocktail-Dress_?litb_from=paid_mb_Criteo and silver stiletto heels.

Other (Accesories/tattoos/scars/etc.): Ears are double pierced, the first hole have big silver hoops, the second hole she changes frequently.

Suitcase (What does it look like, what's in it?): Peacock pattern, hold all her clothes, cell phone and scrapbook of all her friends.

Past: Her mom died when she was a baby and her dad ran off on her, she now lives with her laid-back aunt in Chicago.

Family:

Mom- Deseaced

Dad- Ran off to Las Vegas

Type of Friends: Anyone nice, her best friends will be semi-serious to balance her.

Type of Enemies: Snobs, brats, ect.

Paired up?: YES!

Most Important/Favorite Possesion: Her bass guitar

Act towards Chris: Witty

Act towards Chef: Scared, but hides it

Greatest Fear and Why: Spiders, because on a school trip to the zoo, a tuarantula got out and crawled into her bag. And then, at lunch, IT WAS IN HER LUNCHBOX! From then on, Tallie has been afraid of spiders, and always gotten school lunch...

Hobbies: Volleyball, track, softball, flirting, surfing, flirting, singing, plays bass guitar

Talents: See above ^^^

What they do to Chris when they get there: Give him a big hug and chat a lot until her crush gets there. She'll then study him intently, twirling her hair.

Is he/she related to any of the total drama original characters (Please, don't everyone say yes) And who?: Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLY!<strong>


	2. The NotSoOfficial Cast List

**Heyy! Thanks to everyone that applied, but I STILL need the following:**

**1. An EVIL girl/ Queen Bee**

**2. A dumb girl who follows the person above (^^) around everywhere**

**3. A scary punk guy**

**HELP A FELLOW FICTIONER OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Not-So-Official Cast List!<strong>

**GUYS**

Calvin (No last name given) The Psychotic Fireworks Expert ~~ Created by hawkfire111 ~~

Robin Sky, AKA Birdie Wonder! The Hacker ~~ Created by hawkfire111 ~~

Trae Winston Greggory Yarbourough (Hahaha, funny last name!) The Risque Matchmaker ~~ Created by BabySharkAttack ~~

Clarkson Knights, AKA Abel...? (Umm, okay... Let's go with that) The Musician ~~ Created by The Johnny T Factor ~~

Indigo Hunter, AKA Indie or Blue (Not sure I'D want to be called Blue, but then again, my brother calls me Rainy. Geddit, April Showers= April RAIN That's where I got my pen name) The Sleepy Artist ~~ Created by Insomniac ~~

Tom Crews (Tom: IT'S THOMAS) AKA, Thomas (There, happy?) The Anger Managment Kid (Oh, _really_?) ~~ Created by Jacky Dupree's Friend, Adopted by Jacky Dupree ~~

David Smith (What, no nicknames? Kidding...) The Fighter ~~ Created by David The Ice ~~

Nathaniel Andres Ramos-Ramirez, AKA Nate! (Thank god there's a nickname, cuz that kid's name is a MOUTHFUL) The Smooth Operator ~~ Created by JadeTyga ~~

Nickolas Andreo Ramos-Ramirez, AKA Nick! (Jeez, what's with spanish people having long names, huh?) The Motherly Brainiac ~~ Created by JadeTyga ~~

Duncan O'Connel, AKA Eagle Eye (Hmmm, I wonder...) The Lazy Guy ~~ Created by Haku Namikaze ~~

Joseph Ranger, AKA Joey or Pretty Boy (Haha, pretty boy) The Self-Obbsessed Singer ~~ Created by silentmusician202 ~~

Jospeph Smeader, AKA JOE! (Sorry, I love the name Joe. JOE!) The Nice Guy ~~ Created by Dark Eagle91~~

**** OPEN ****

**GIRLS**

Tally Lexington (Who HATES with passion nicknames) The Bubbly Flirt ~~ Created by ME :) ~~

Angela Charlotte, AKA Dimples (Dimples!) The Beach Babe ~~ Created by annabethchase999 ~~

Alysha Matherson, AKA Aly (Aly, Aly, bo baly, banana fana fo faly mi my mo maly, ALY!) The Deep Sea Diver ~~ Created by silver rosebud ~~

Jane Williams, AKA Syd (Sydney's her middle name, just so you're less confused!) The Mental Athlete ~~ Created by InstruMental ~~

Stephanie Reynolds, AKA Steph (Sometimes...) The InstaStar ~~ Created by xxxxcoogixxxx ~~

Lina, AKA Linabear (Sounds cuddly!) The Quiet but Deadly One ~~ Created by AleHeatherFTW1020 ~~

Britney Lona, AKA Lonie (Never ever EVER call her Britney apparently) The Pessimist (I think she might be a loner too...) ~~ Created by silentmusician101 ~~

Nichole Krest, AKA Nikki (Darn, I have nuthin to say about that one...) The Nerdy Shy Girl ~~ Created by PureMudbloods ~~\

Annalisia Meekina, AKA Mickey! (Like Mickey Mouse! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! MICKEY MOUSE, MICKEY MOUSE! Don't we all know the tune?) The Girl With A Dirty Lil Secret (Sounds mysterious...) ~~ Created by XoXMariah n SieoreXoX ~~

Liridona Smith, AKA Liri or Crazy Girl (I think I found a couple! Shh, itsa secret) The Insane Person ~~ Created by Randomnessgirl1 ~~

**** OPEN ****

**** OPEN ****

**Okay, well, you know what I'm looking for, so, help me out! The app and rules are right below this. I really wish there was an arrow button that pointed down... *Sigh* Imagine this: ^ upside down!**

**OH YEAH, and before I forget, I'm looking for three more peoples! 2 hosts for the aftermath (NOT WHO YOU'RE THINKING MY FANFICTION SIBLINGS, sorry, but they know who they are!) and 1 co-host for Chris! If you're intrested, PM me and I'll send you the app!**

**Now, turn your attention to the screen below...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #1<strong>

**If you applied to my other 'Submit Your Own' fic, you CANNOT apply for this one. I want variety, sorry. And fret none, I'm NOT deleting my other fic. NOT.**

**Rule #2**

**Just to make sure you read these, put TASTE THE RAINBOW in your app (Yeah, I'm doing it again, but it makes me laugh when you forget it, and then I just get random reviews saying TASTE THE RAINBOW!) :)**

**Rule #3**

**No wierd/mixed stereotypes like 'Bad Boys Who Act Wimpy' or 'Good Girls Who Can Be Your Worst Enemy'**

* * *

><p>Name (Full please):<p>

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Orientation (Straight/bi/gay):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes (Include glasses/contacts if any):

Everyday Clothes (Include shoes!):

PJ's:

Bathing suit:

Formal (Include Shoes!):

Other (Accesories/tattoos/scars/etc.):

Suitcase (What does it look like, what's in it?):

Past:

Family:

Type of Friends:

Type of Enemies:

Paired up?:

Most Important/Favorite Possesion:

Act towards Chris:

Act towards Chef:

Greatest Fear and Why:

Hobbies:

Talents:

What they do to Chris when they get there:

Is he/she related to any of the total drama original characters (Please, don't everyone say yes) And who?:

Anything else I missed:


	3. The Very Much Official Cast List, maybe

**Hola guys and gals! You guys were so great and sent me so many new characters, I had to bump up the list to 13 of each gender. So, thanks a million! You guys are amazing. I think I have all the pairings, and if you're really truly feel like you'll die if you don't know who you're paired up with, then, PM me and I'll tell you!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Very-Much-Official (I think...) Cast List!<strong>

**GUYS**

Calvin (No last name given) The Psychotic Fireworks Expert ~~ Created by hawkfire111 ~~

Robin Sky, AKA Birdie Wonder! The Hacker ~~ Created by hawkfire111 ~~

Trae Winston Greggory Yarbourough (Hahaha, funny last name!) The Risque Matchmaker ~~ Created by BabySharkAttack ~~

Clarkson Knights, AKA Abel...? (Umm, okay... Let's go with that) The Musician ~~ Created by The Johnny T Factor ~~

Indigo Hunter, AKA Indie or Blue (Not sure I'D want to be called Blue, but then again, my brother calls me Rainy. Geddit, April Showers= April RAIN That's where I got my pen name) The Sleepy Artist ~~ Created by Insomniac ~~

Tom Crews (Tom: IT'S THOMAS) AKA, Thomas (There, happy?) The Anger Managment Kid (Oh, _really_?) ~~ Created by Jacky Dupree's Friend, Adopted by Jacky Dupree ~~

David Smith (What, no nicknames? Kidding...) The Fighter ~~ Created by David The Ice ~~

Nathaniel Andres Ramos-Ramirez, AKA Nate! (Thank god there's a nickname, cuz that kid's name is a MOUTHFUL) The Smooth Operator ~~ Created by JadeTyga ~~

Nickolas Andreo Ramos-Ramirez, AKA Nick! (Jeez, what's with spanish people having long names, huh?) The Motherly Brainiac ~~ Created by JadeTyga ~~

Duncan O'Connel, AKA Eagle Eye (Hmmm, I wonder...) The Lazy Guy ~~ Created by Haku Namikaze ~~

Joseph Ranger, AKA Joey or Pretty Boy (Haha, pretty boy) The Self-Obbsessed Singer ~~ Created by silentmusician202 ~~

Jospeph Smeader, AKA JOE! (Sorry, I love the name Joe. JOE!) The Nice Guy ~~ Created by Dark Eagle91 ~~

Stuart Pot, AKA 2D (Poor kid...) The Naive Guy ~~ Created by WierdsBestFriend ~~

**GIRLS**

Tally Lexington (Who HATES with passion nicknames) The Bubbly Flirt ~~ Created by ME :) ~~

Angela Charlotte, AKA Dimples (Dimples!) The Beach Babe ~~ Created by annabethchase999 ~~

Alysha Matherson, AKA Aly (Aly, Aly, bo baly, banana fana fo faly mi my mo maly, ALY!) The Deep Sea Diver ~~ Created by silver rosebud ~~

Jane Williams, AKA Syd (Sydney's her middle name, just so you're less confused!) The Mental Athlete ~~ Created by InstruMental ~~

Stephanie Reynolds, AKA Steph (Sometimes...) The InstaStar ~~ Created by xxxxcoogixxxx ~~

Lina, AKA Linabear (Sounds cuddly!) The Quiet but Deadly One ~~ Created by AleHeatherFTW1020 ~~

Britney Lona, AKA Lonie (Never ever EVER call her Britney apparently) The Pessimist (I think she might be a loner too...) ~~ Created by silentmusician101 ~~

Nichole Krest, AKA Nikki (Darn, I have nuthin to say about that one...) The Nerdy Shy Girl ~~ Created by PureMudbloods ~~\

Annalisia Meekina, AKA Mickey! (Like Mickey Mouse! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! MICKEY MOUSE, MICKEY MOUSE! Don't we all know the tune?) The Girl With A Dirty Lil Secret (Sounds mysterious...) ~~ Created by XoXMariah n SieoreXoX ~~

Liridona Smith, AKA Liri or Crazy Girl (I think I found a couple! Shh, itsa secret) The Insane Person ~~ Created by Randomnessgirl1 ~~

Tonia Ryker (Tooooooonia *In a sing-songy voice*) The Hotheaded Actress ~~ Created by El' Caliente ~~

Nicolette Hale, AKA Queen Bee, The Fox, Sedussa (Artoo, I have a _bad _feeling about this... Hey, whoever can tell me what movie this is from AND who said it gets a virtual cookie!) The Mean Head Cheerleader ~~ Created by diamond-fox ~~

Jessica Evangeline Jones, AKA Jonsey or Jess (Jonsey is like my favorite character evers in 6teen!) The Immature Scene ~~ Created by x. JessMeridew .x ~~

**And now... the moment you've ALL been waiting for... THE HOSTS!**

The Aftermath Hosts

Camelia Gorychka ~~ Created by BabySharkAttack ~~

Rhett Linak ~~ Created by BabySharkAttack ~~

**AND, The Co-Host!**

Luna McClain, AKA Looney Luna or just Looney! ~~ Created by PureMudbloods ~~

* * *

><p><strong>And now, what I need from you, your characters:<strong>

**1) Close friends**

**2) Neuterals**

**3) Enemies**

**4) Top 3 Crushes, KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE ARE SIMPLY SUGGESTIONS! I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR EVERYONE!**

**Thanks a katrillion!**

**-April**


	4. Meet the Campers

**Hello my dear fanfictioners, and welcome to the arrival! Some pairings will hinted at, some more than others, but I know what it's like to have an OC who desn't get a big role, so I'm making it my pledge (Hahahaha, that sounds kinda funny) to try my hardest to include all the campers as much as possible! So, um, anywho... On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, can you be ANY cheaper?" Luna McClain asked impatiently, looking over at her cousin, Chris.<p>

Chris sighed, "What's got you panties in a knot this time, Loons?"

Luna flung her arms out, motioning to the nearly clear sea, though there were a few white boats off in the distance. "Those boats! I highly doubt they've broken down less that a dozen times out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Chill, Looney. Less money out of my pocket equals, er... Well, I'm happy, okay?" Chris answered exasperatedly, becoming fed up with his cousin's antics. She'd spent most of the afternoon explaining how she thought that all billionares had a special computer that told them what to buy, and every time Chris told her it was crazy, she'd repeat it louder. And louder. And louder. Until eventually, she was screaming in Chris' ears.

Looney turned and gave Chris her extra special 'You're In a Bloody Heap of Trouble If You Don't Knock It Off Right This Very Instant' look, which would even intimidate Cruella DeVill. It was made extra freaky by Looney becuase she wore contacts that made her iris' swirl around, making her eyes seem like a rainbow. She flipped her long platinum blonde hair (that she'd crimped to a mass of fluff) over her shoulder. "It's times like these that I don't doubt we're related Christina."

"It's CHRIS! I'm a BOY!" The aggravated host screamed.

Looney raised an eyebrow, "You sure? Because, most boys _I _know, aren't obbsessed with their hair."

"Ever heard of JB, Looney? He's the dude that jacked my style!"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"If our lovely hosts are done _bonding, _our first camper is here!" Chef Hatchet growled and both the hosts pulled out a stack of notecards with the contestants name and pictures on it, to aid the lazy cousins in remembering who was who.

"Lina! Welcome!" Looney exclaimed, a hint of curiosity playing at her warm smile.

Lina, a girl with long, teased black hair that reached her waist and bright green eyes, walked up the dock, her eyes slightly wide, giving her the appearence of looking panicked. "Um, hi!" She said, playing with her neon colored tutu and adjusting how her Asking Alexandria band tee fell over her shoulders.

"Your shoelace is untied," Looney pointed out, motioning to Lina's knee high converse.

Lina shrugged, "Another person's here."

"Aly Matherson!" Chris introduced.

Aly had light brown hair, violet eyes and wore a one sleeved dark blue top that cut off at her bellybutton, dark skinny jeans and black high heels. She passed Chris without a word, but (With a strange look) high fived Looney, who had stuck out her deathly pale hand.

"Indigo Hunter!" A happy Looney cried.

A boy with spiked black hair, eyes a deep shade of indigo, and was wearing a dove grey fitted jacket over a dark-blue graphic tee (that had a horizon in orange and a half-risen sun on the ocean, stars in the sky above the orange and a little grey boat with a tiny red flag to the bottom right of the sun), ragged black skinny jeans, grey high-top converse with red laces and thin fingerless grey gloves. Around his neck was a yellow-orange and tangerine scarf.

"I'm guessing you chose this one Looney, seems like you," Chris mumbled under his breath.

A still smiling Looney elbowed her cousin without turning her gaze away from Indigo, "Welcome."

Indigo smiled and waved at both hosts before returning to the end of the dock with the others.

Next came a boy with messy, long, black hair with lots of blue mixed in, tight, faded jeans, a red T-shirt saying "He Who Laughs Last, Thinks Slowest", and white tennis shoes.

"Clarkson Knights!" Chris said enthusiastically, though rubbing his side in pain where Looney had elbowed him.

The boy named Clarkson shook Chris and Looney's hand, then joined the rest of the campers at the opposite end of the dock.

"See, now I like him!" Chris said, turning to face his cousin.

Looney grinned, "And why is that?"

"Because HE shook my hand!"

"So did Indigo!"

"BUT INDIGO IS _WIERD_!"

"Indigo's not the one with hair so long he looks like a girl!"

"IT'S A STYLE!"

"Yeah, you say that about your hair too!"

"WELL, MY HAIR _IS _A STYLE!"

"Ohhh, is that your excuse for the millions of bottles of hair products?"

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

It soon came apparent that the hosts weren't about to stop, and a new girl had stepped onto the dock.

Aly walked over to where the screaming hosts were standing and plucked the notecards out of their hands. "Um, Angela Charlotte, I think..."

"Yup, you've got the right gal!" She exclaimed in a brittish accent, shaking Aly's hand, "Thanks mate, didn't know how long I'd be standing there, ya know?"

Aly laughed, "Yeah, just glad it didn't happen to me! Looks like I'll be doing this job until Tweedle Itiot and Tweedle Wierdo over there stop fighting."

Angela grinned, "Looks like it, huh?" She joined the rest of the contestants at the end of the dock.

As the hosts kept screaming, a boy and a girl walked up. The girl wore her long, beautiful strawberry blonde hair with tints of brown up in a ponytail, had a big pair of big black rimmed glasses. She had on a pair of bright red shorts with fishnet tights under them, black knee-high converse, a black shirt that read "Bite Me" in red letters and a black hoodie. She started off a little fast (Trying to get away from the boy behind her), maybe a little _too _fast, because she tripped on a loose plank and fell into the water, sending water up and splashing everyone. Looney pulled Chris in front of her, kepping her from getting wet, but ruining Chris' perfect hair.

"America! That was Nikki Krest!" Looney said, laughing at her fuming co-host, "And he's Trae Yarbourough!"

Trae had long silver hair flowed naturally down his back. Trae wore a plain, tight, royal blue tank top that cuts off about an inch above the belt of his pants, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a leather belt with silver pyramid studs on it. His jeans saged a little, causing his lime green boxers to be exposed. On his feet, he wore a pair of orange Old Navy converse.

"Hey look, he's already wet! I guess he won't mind this then..." Trae mumbled, a devious look made a sudden appearence on his face.

"Umm, dude, what are you talking about?" Chris asked nervously, looking over at Looney, who shrugged in reply.

"Chris, you are an idiot. That thing on your head looks like several dead cats piled up there. Your stubble is the most unattractive and worst thing devised by the human mind. Except the bagpipes." Trae declared, before pushing the host into the water with Nikki, who frantically scrambled back up the ladder.

Aly handed Looney back her notecards just in time for her to read off the name, "Robin Sky!"

Robin was a skinny boy with short, unkempt, black hair and almond shaped ice blue eyes. He wore a black sweatshirt with a red and green dragon on the front with the hood up, black pants and sunglasses.

"Hello everyone!" Robin waved and smiled, until, that is, he saw a struggling Chris in the water, working on pulling himself up. "Ya know, I don't think I like you," Robin said thoughtfully, unlatching Chris' fingers, causing him to fall in the water again.

Robin looked at the many dropped jaws around him, "What?"

Chris finally managed to pull himself onto the dock, his black hair plastered to his forehead. "I'm taking 5! Or 10! Or, however long this introduction thing takes! I'M DONE!" He screamed exasperatedly, grumbling censored words under his breath as he made his way to the trailer.

"M'kay, well... Awkward..." Looney muttered, watching her cousin stomp away.

"I'M CALVIN!" Screamed a scrawny boy with yellow hair that spiked naturally and bright blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with black stripes and black shorts. He ran at full speed up the dock while a raccoon on his shoulder held on to Calvin for dear life.

"Hey thanks bud! Saved me some breath there!" Looney said sarcastically, patting the boy on the back before he ran down the rest of the dock.

"Umm, the raccoon?" Looney called after him.

"IS ACE! BUT SOMETIMES I CALL HIM LITTLE BUDDY!" Calvin replied.

"Okay... Joe Smeader, America!" Announced Looney.

A boy with brown buzzed hair, brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a Ray Allen Boston Celtic Jersey over it, white shorts and partially dirty white sneakers.

Joe walked up and shook Looney's hand, "Pleasure to make you aquaintance ma'am!"

"What a gentleman!" Looney said like one of those old-fashioned TV moms, but the snapped back into her normal self. Once again, a boy and a girl stepped off the next boat. "Joey Ranger and Britney Lona!"

The girl, obviously Britney, had long jet black hair (Which was obviously not her original hair color) and green eyes. She wore a gray baggy t-shirt with red stripes, black fingerless gloves that were patched up in some places, black skinny jeans, and purple and blue and white converse.

She marched straight up to Looney, "Two things, so listen up. One, call me Lonie, never Britney. Two, this is the bill for my cousin's stiches caused by the volcano. Give it to Chris, would ya?"

Looney looked slightly frightened, "Well, um, I'm Luna, nice to meet you too..."

"Heyy!" Joey exclaimed, swaggering (**A/N, is that a word?**) up the dock. Joey had short, curly, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wore a white checkered jacket, gray skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Who do you think you are Pretty Boy?" Asked a slightly sour Looney.

Joey scowled, "Don't. Call. Me. Pretty. Boy. Ever."

"Jeez, I thought you were going to be nice," Looney humphed. "Duncan O'Connell, ladies and gentleman!"

Duncan was a boy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore jeans, army boots, a black t-Shirt with a skull on it and electric guitars behind it in an X shape, a knee-length black vest that he left unzipped and a Yin-Yang necklace on a silver chain. "Where's Chris?" He snarled.

Looney's eyes widened as she pointed to Chris' trailer.

Duncan stormed off, kicking down the door. Soon after, Chris' voice was faintly heard screaming, "SECURITY! HELP!"

"You guys are on a mean streak!" Looney looked around anxiously, as if expecting a viking to pop out of nowhere. "CHRIS, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" She screamed, "I'M GETTING AFRAID!"

Chris, almost dry now, ran out of his trailer with Duncan on his heels. "LOONEY! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Looney laughed, "Duncan, go stand with everyone else!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and joined everyone else.

"And now welcome Jessica Jones!" Chris announced.

Jessica was a girl with waist length red hair with lagoon blue highlighted in the bang covering her right eye and the strands of hair framing her face, and electric green, childlike eyes. She wore an unzipped blue and black striped cat ear hoodie, a lime green t-shirt with a cartoon cute scene dinosaur on it, orange short shorts, and bright pink converse high-tops with yellow laces. "Hey Chris, wow you're way shorter in person and your hair...ack!...dude you should really try some conditioner sometimes" Jess greeted. "Hey...am I on TV?" Jess went up close to the camera. "No way dude...That is RIGHTEOUS! Suck on that Nick I'm on TV!" She turned back to Chris and smirked. "Hey Chris?"

"Yes." He bit out angrily.

"You've got a grey hair" She said and pointed to a lock of his hair.

"WHAT!" He screeched trying to pull the hair in front of his eyes to see it.

"PSYCH!" She laughed.

"Nice!" Nodded Looney, high fiving the scene girl.

"Anyway..." Chris grumbled, "Nate and Nick Ramos-Ramirez!"

A pair of twins stepped off the boat. The both had dark brown buzzcut hair and gold eyes, though Nate's were a dark gold and Nick's were a warm gold. Nate wore a red open flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows over a white t-shirt, dark jean shorts, long white socks, white and red Nike's, and a red army watch on his right wrist.

Nick wore a teal open flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows over a white t-shirt, dark jean shorts, long white socks, and white and teal Nike's. He also had on black rectangular glasses and a teal army watch on his left wrist.

"Welcome times two!" Looney greeted, shaking both of the twins' hands. Chris continued to scowl in Jessica's direction but nodded at the twins.

"Someone's grumpy..." Nick teased.

"And someone's a smart-alec. I can already tell, you're a know-it-all, aren't you?" Chris snapped.

Chris, who was too busy frowning at Nick, didn't notice the glare Nate was giving him. Nick turned to his brother and shook his head, causing Nate to blink and back off. The two made their way to the end of the dock just as another contestant stepped off their boat.

"David Smith!" Looney introduced.

David, a boy with black dreadlocks and brown eyes, was wearing a jet black hoodie, an ice blue t-shirt, silver jeans and fire red nikes. He gave Chris a superkick before heading to the end of the dock.

"Feelin the love," Chris grumbled.

Looney laughed, "Liri Smith!"

Liri was a girl with hair that she had dyed a rainbow of colors and bright green eyes. She wore a white shirt with a butterfly on it and ripped up blue jeans from wear and tear. She also wore a pair of neon red converse.

"Heeeeeello world!" Liri cried, sprinting up the dock.

"Okay then..." Chris said, neither of the hosts noticed a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes who wore a black t-shirt, blue jacket, jeans and sneakers walk up the dock. They were still looking at Liri curiously.

"Hey Chris man. How's it going?" The mystery boy said pleasantly.

"Going great, Tom Crews," Chris said sarcastically.

"IT'S THOMAS! DO YOU HEAR ME? THOMAS! I'M NOT THAT TOM CREWS! IT'S THOMAS! WHY I OATTA-" Tom screamed and tried to do a judo move, but fell on his face.

Chris laughed, "Nice man, now go on over there before you hurt yourself."

Thomas frowned but headed over to everyone else, nonetheless.

"Stephanie Reynolds!" Looney said happily.

Stephanie ran up to Chris and hugged him and Looney. "I'm real excited to be here!"

"That's fantastic, now move along," Chris shooed the girl with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She adjusted her outfit (A black one-shoulder shirt, a bleached blue skirt with black leggings, and all black high-top converses) which had gotten slightly tousseled after the hug.

"Jane Williams!" Chris greeted, after patting his hair, just to make sure it wasn't messed up.

Jane had short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black t-shirt that says SCREAM in red, dark jeans with black suspenders and running shoes.

Chris opened his mouth to say who knows what but was silenced by Jane sticking her hand in his face, "Talk to the hand McClain."

Looney laughed and applauded as Jane made her way to the rest of the contestants. "Welcome Nicolette Hale!"

As soon as everyone laid an eye on Nicolette, they all knew that she was going to be the queen bee, no doubt about it. Nicolette was a tan girl with sexy long legs, lavender eyes and black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a purple corsette-like tank top, and a black miniskirt with flats.

"Why, hello there," She purred, leaning in close to Chris.

"I, um, I have a girlfriend!" Chris claimed, pushing away the Asian.

Looney snickered, "You sounded like Bridgette."

"Shut up," Chris mumbled. "Um, Stuart Pot!"

Stuart's hair was a deep shade of blue that stuck out in every direction. His eight ball fractures in both eyes made it look like two black empty sockets in his head. She wore a red T-shirt that says Free Tibet, light blue washout straight leg jeans and red hightops. Stuart stared blankly at Chris, swallowing a painkiller then smiles for a minute before staring off into space and forgetting what he was doing. After a minute, he looked back at Chris and smiled wierdly.

"Ooookay..." Looney said, "Next up is Annalisia Meekina, or Mickey!"

Mickey had wavy, black that ended near her mid-back, and purple dyed bangs covered her purple eyes. She wore black short shorts, purple tank top, purple netted gloves, black knee high converses and a silver dragon necklace.

"Hey, what's up with your scars?" Chris asked.

Mickey looked around nervously, "Um, sparklers gone wrong..."

Looney and Chris exchanged glances, as if to say, "There's something she's hiding."

Looney cleared her throat, "Next is Tonia Ryker!"

Tonia was a girl with mocha skin, thigh length frizzed mass of curly platnim blonde hair with long dark pink sideswept bangs that fall into her left eye, her eyes were stunning silver orbs. She wore a light pink strapless top that cuts off at her bellybutton pink pumps and dark blue skinny jeans.

Tonia started to talk but Looney cut her off, "We're running out of time, sorry! And lastly, Tallie Lexington!"

Tallie had long red hair that fell in loose waves around the middle of her back. Her almond shaped eyes were an enchanting shade of blue. Tallie wore ripped daisy dukes, an off the shoulder white t-shirt that had "Love Fly Away With Me" written in black brush strokes, black converse, and her black fedora.

"Say one word and then we're moving on!" Looney declared.

"Ciao!" Waved Tallie.

"Wonderful, now here's the deal. You're being split up into 2 teams, The Ninjas and The Barbarians," Looney said.

"The Ninjas are Angela, Nikki, Jess, Robin, Lina, Liri, Lonie, Trae, Joey, Tallie, Nate, Joe and Thomas!"

"The Barbarians are Clarkson, Calvin, Nick, Duncan, Nicolette, Tonia, Jane, David, Mickey, Stephanie Stuart and Aly!"

"Thanks Looney, I'll take it from here," Chris insisted, "Okay, so, for some challanges, you'll be paired up. Here's the fun part, your partner won't always be on your team."

"Then how'd you choose? Did you play favorites?" Tallie demanded.

"Nope, we picked the partners first and then used a generator to make teams," Chris replied. "So, anyway, partners are: Calvin and Liri! Robin and Lonie! Trae and Indigo-"

"Whoa, wait! Are you going to have more than one mixed gender team?" Aly asked.

Chris groaned, "We had to put these two together becuase of another partnership we wanted."

"Who?"

"Tonia and Nicolette, our new Queen Bees!"

"Oh, okay. Continue..."

"Clarkson and Stephanie! David and Aly! Joe and Angela! Thomas and Mickey! Lina and Stuart! Joey and Jess! Syd and Duncan! Nate and Tallie! And finally, Nick and Nikki!"

The teenager's gazes were all fixed on another, either blushing or smirking.

Looney coughed loudly, making everyone jump. "And look, we're all out of time! Very sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-April**


	5. Find Your Luggage!

**Hello, hello! Here's the first challenge, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Right Before This!<em>

_"Nope, we picked the partners first and then used a generator to make teams," Chris replied. "So, anyway, partners are: Calvin and Liri! Robin and Lonie! Trae and Indigo-"_

_"Whoa, wait! Are you going to have more than one mixed gender team?" Aly asked._

_Chris groaned, "We had to put these two together becuase of another partnership we wanted."_

_"Who?"_

_"Tonia and Nicolette, our new Queen Bees!"_

_"Oh, okay. Continue..."_

_"Clarkson and Stephanie! David and Aly! Joe and Angela! Thomas and Mickey! Lina and Stuart! Joey and Jess! Syd and Duncan! Nate and Tallie! And finally, Nick and Nikki!"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I was cheap, but I did get this episode to be an HOUR long, not a half hour Looney," Chris said holding a hand over his heart, which was about the size of a shriveled up prune. "That really hurt me."<p>

Looney snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Deeply sorry. Anywho, so, the first challenge, right here, right now! We've sort of hidden your luggage and it's YOUR job to find it!"

Chris smirked, "And your most valuable possesion that you told us about, we've hidden that too!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tallie blurted, "My bass guitar!" She ran up and grabbed Chris by his shirt. "It has Billie Joe Armstrong's autograph on it, you fool! Do you know how much money that's worth?"

"I find it impossible that you've gotten my wallet. I mean, it's right-" Nick reached down and grabbed the chain attached to his jeans and looked incredulously at the spot where his wallet should have been. "Chris! Dude, not cool!"

Chris raised his hands, "Not me! Looney snatched it while I was calling you a know it all!"

Nate looked around him, "My football! I was just holding it! Did Looney get that too?"

Looney shook her head, "Nah, that's my cousin's daughter and Chris' niece Bella's doing."

"Che cosa stai parlando? Chi è Bella?" Tallie demanded furiously.

"Me no speak Espanol," Chris said slowly.

"That was ITALIAN you baffoon! I asked who Bella was!"

"Didn't she just say Bella was my niece?"

"Ugh, you itiot!"

"I'm Bella!" Said a voice that sounded similar to a tinkling bell. Everyone's eyes turned to a very short girl with curly black hair and dazzling blue eyes. "I'm Bella and he's my twin brother Dustin." Bella pointed to a taller boy behind her who had black hair and the same color eyes as Bella. "He's my boyfriend, Buddy," Next Bella pointed to an oriental boy with black hair and gold eyes.

The boy named Buddy spoke next, "These are my sisters, Sophia, Morgan and Athena."

A girl with blondeish-brownish-reddish hair and purple eyes walked up to Chris and threw her arms around his shoulders, "I'm Morgan, and Chris is _my _boyfriend." She shot the evil eye to Nicolette. "You're on my People to Murder list," She informed Nicolette.

"I'm Sophia and excuse my sister, she has a non-redhead temper," Teased Sophia.

"Yeah, um, okay. This is great and all but, why are they here?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah, they're going to be our judges for some challenges, including this one!"

"Fantastic," Lonie mumbled sarcastically.

"So do we just go look in the woods or something?" Liri demanded, pointing out at the heavily forested area behind them.

Looney rolled her eyes, "Now, do you think we'd make it that simple? You'll be handcuffed to your partner!"

Tonia's jaw dropped, "Handcuffed?"

"That is what I said," Looney replied, "Now go stand by your partner."

Sophia, Athena, Buddy, Morgan, Dustin and Bella went around handcuffing people together.

Once they were done, Looney raised a big red flag, "You have one hour to complete this challenge."

Chris held a stopwatch in his hand, "When your time is up, a very loud buzzer will sound. At that point you must stop what you're doing no matter what!"

"And your time starts now!" Delared Looney swinging the flag around in mid-air.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

"So, um, what are we looking for?" I asked, "I mean, well, um, the suitcases. What does yours look like?"

You could tell he was trying not to laugh at me, "Black with a blood spatter sticker. What about yours?"

"It's rainbow and flowery. Don't laugh at me!" I exclaimed, shoving him. It didn't work well since we were handcuffed together.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're cute Steph," He said turning serious for a moment, then went back to his regular personality. "So, my possesion is an "In Love and Death" CD that's signed by all the members if The Used. What else are we looking for?"

"My cell phone which is in my Louis Vuitton purse," I replied bluntly, still in shock of what Clarkson had just said.

After that, we walked around the dark woods in awkward silence until Clarkson pointed over to a suitcase in a tree. "Didn't you say your suitcase was flowery?"

"Oh my god, we found it! Now we just have to find out how to get it down," I laughed, looking at the suitcase way above me.

Clarkson pulled at our handcuffs, "I think we might have a problem."

I looked at Clarkson and started laughing even harder, "You know, I think I might like you Knights."

He studied me for a moment, "I think I might like you too Reynolds."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"You're a hacker?" Lonie asked without much enthusiasm.

I turned to her, suprised, because she hadn't said a word to me since we'd been handcuffed together. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you unlock us?"

"What?"

"I asked if you-"

"I heard you the first time. I was just- Never mind. Do you have anything I can use?"

Lonie pulled a bobby pin from her long, black hair and handed it to me, "Umm, thanks." I worked on getting the bobby pin in the lock and then tried to get it to turn, until I eventually heard a click. "Ha! Yes!" I exclaimed, holding my hand up for a high five.

"I don't do high fives bird boy."

I put my hand down and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Oh, sorry. Well, if you see an iPhone, just holler."

Lonie's green eyes studied me intently. "I'd rather not. But if you see a black bag that's about half the size of a duffle bag or my gloves," She clutched her bare hands with what seemed like a sad look in her eyes, "You can _holler_ if you want."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Ya know what, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

"Sucks that Chris took you neckace, seems important to you," Joe said sincerely.

I nodded and smiled, "You're a really sweet guy. I don't see what you were doing with a girl like Heather. No offence, of course!"

Joe laughed, "It's okay, I figured it all out. I don't mean to sound all cheesy, but I haven't actually had the confidence to ask out anyone else since." He turned slightly pink and I figured that I should probably change the subject.

"So, um, tell me about your niece," I suggested.

"Umm, well, her name is Victoria, she's 7, and she got me the necklace we're looking for right now. We're really close."

"So, we're looking for two necklaces, a black suitcase and a pink one with England stickers all over it," I said, wondering how Chris could possibly hide all this stuff.

"Do you miss England?" Joe asked, as we continued to walk down a heavily wooded path.

"Yeah, I miss it terribly, but my mum was transfered there for buisness reasons and it was the best point in her career, so I can't be too upset about it." I brushed my curly, chesnut brown hair out of my light hazel eyes. "You look me in the eyes."

Joe looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

"My eyes imtimidate a lot of people. Not many guys can look me straight in the eyes."

"I can see that, but, your eyes are stunning."

I blushed furiously, and was thankful when I spotted a silver heart sticking out of a bush. "Your necklace!"

Joe gave me a hug and grabbed the necklace. "Thanks!"

I grinned, blushing even more, "You're welcome. For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Calvin's POV<strong>

"This is impossible!" Liri groaned. We'd spent at least 10 minutes looking, and finding nothing of ours. We did, however, find some of other people's stuff and dragged it all out into the middle of the open, to be nice.

All of a sudden, Ace went crazy on my shoulder. I set him down and he automatically ran up a tree, soon, there was a loud thump and a brown suitcase landed in front of us.

"My suitcase!" Liri squealed, going to open it to make sure all her belongings were in place.

Once again, Ace ran off, and came back a few minutes later with a bag of explosives in one hand and a heart shaped locket in the other.

"I love you!" Liri exclaimed.

We both turned bright red.

"I, uh, meant Ace," She stammered.

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

Ace took of again, and Liri and I followed suit, trying to avoid standing together in a pool of our own embarrasment.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

Jane and I walked around aimlessly in the dark woods, I'd found our suitcases, my Yin-Yang necklace and Janes iPod easily. I was good at finding stuff, but getting place, not my strong suit. Jane had been silent, looking at me horrified occasionaly, our whole trip.

"Jane, why aren't you talking to me?" I finally asked, confused.

"You- you're a phsycopath!" She exclaimed, wide-eyed.

I sighed, ""I know I seemed like a phsycopath, but that's for Chris making horrible movies, ruining lives, and careers. I wanted to break his nose, because I hate him. If you try to mess with me, or ruin my life, I'lll destroy everything precious to you, but other than that, I'm just a normal laid-back guy! Honest!"

Jane seemed freaked for a minute, but then grinned and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I was getting tired of fearing for my life. Let's get out of here!"

Jane ran and pulled me around a couple twists and turns.

"You know where you're going?" I asked frantically.

"Positive! You don't doubt my ninja skills, do you?"

"Umm, no...?"

"Good! Than trust me!"

As I look back on it now, I'm glad I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonia's POV<strong>

Nicolette didn't seem half bad to me. I seemed meaner than she did, but it might be an act. She _did _flirt with an off-limits man, that's for sure.

"I don't want to do this!" I complained to the Queen Bee.

She scoffed, "So, you want to be seen as a wimp. Only wimps go home first. Do you really want to be known as the next Ezekiel?"

I pondered this for a minute, "No, I want to win."

"Then find your luggage! And maybe mine while you're at it," She replied.

"I don't want to do the work!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, do you hear that?" She asked, silencing me.

There was a faint rustling noise and Lina and Stuart flew by, suitcases in hands.

"Stuart," Nicolette called seductively.

The blue-haired boy raced over, "What's up ladies?"

Nicolette pouted and traced a finger down his cheek. "I'm tired," She whined, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well, do you want me to help you find your stuff?"

"Yes please," Nicolette whispered in Stuart's ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stuart," I said sweetly, "Could we maybe just go back to the dock and you can find our stuff?"

Nicolette nodded, "After all, you're so fast-"

"And strong," I added.

Nicolette nodded again, "And strong, that we wouldn't even be able to keep up with you."

Stuart stood a little taller, his chest sort of puffing out in pride. "I'd be happy too."

"Thanks sooooo much. My suitcase is big and purple and Tonia's is bright pink," Nicolette informed him.

Nicolette and I struggled to hold in laughs as he headed back into the woods, searching for our suitcases.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, I like having you as my partner."

"Me too. We're going to rule this island!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I looked over at my shy partner who smiled back as we dragged our suitcases (Mine light blue denim, Nikki's vintage brown with lots of stamps and passports taped on it.) Nikki carried a falling apart copy of Pride and Prejudice (A great book) and I had my wallet attachted to it's chain again.

We were kind of running out of things to say, since we'd shared our life stories while searching. I checked my teal army watch and groaned. "We have ten minutes until the challenge is over!"

Nikki looked at me, panicked, "Oh god. We have to hurry or, or,"

"We could be eliminated?" I suggested.

"Yeah! We have to hurry!" She bolted, running at full speed and taking me with her.

"Um, Nikki? Could you slow down, maybe?" I asked, struggling to compose my balance.

"Not now! We're wasting time!" She replied, not turning around.

"Que son muy rápidos para una cosa tan pequeña!" I laughed as we finally got out of the woods.

She turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. "What did you just say?"

"That's what I've been asking his brother!" Tallie exclaimed from the ground, where she was sitting on a peacock patterned suitcase, Nate by her side.

I laughed and looked at my brother, "He's either been flirting with you or cursing."

Tallie blew her red hair out of her eyes, "I'd say both."

"She's right," Nate said, looking over at me, grinning. "By the way, Nick just said you were fast for such a little thing."

"I am not little!" Nikki objected.

"Hey Nick, can you-" Tallie was interrupted when Nicolette and Tonia came over to where they were sitting.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Nicolette asked.

"I do and I'm right here!" Tallie said, but the other's didn't seem to hear.

"No, para nada, hermosa," Nate replied smirking.

"I have no clue what you just said, but you looked awfully sexy saying it," Nicolette purred and Tonia nodded in agreement.

I groaned, "He said he didn't mind and then called you beautiful."

"Why thank you!" Tonia beamed.

Nicolette looked at her partner, "No, he was talking to me."

"No, I'm pretty sure he's talking to me!"

"I'm positive it's me!"

"I'm more positive than you!"

"Not possible!"

"It obviously is!"

Tallie groaned, "Caro Dio, ti prego uccidimi adesso! Questo è assoluta tortura!"

Nate looked over at the red-head, "What did you just say?"

Tallie smirked, "Now you know what it feels like!"

"Usted sabe que puede hacerlo todo el día," Nate replied.

"Non ho idea di quello che hai appena detto, ma ho intenzione di parlare così tu pensi che io faccio," Tallie replied smartly.

Nate smirked, "Creo que usted tiene bonitos ojos." I laughed.

"Dio si ha caldo," Tallie replied, a somewhat dreamy look clouding her eyes.

"You're falling for me, aren't you? Just too irresistable for you," Said my cocky twin.

Tallie looked disgusted, "Keep dreaming lover boy. Now, can someone get these handcuffs off of me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Trae's POV<strong>

"Who's ready to get those handcuffs off?" Our host asked, walking down the deck with Looney.

"Your late," Lonie frowned.

"And that's not your natural hair color, now that we've etablished the basic facts, who's ready to take off these handcuffs?" Looney retorted.

Tallie practically jumped 3 feet in the air at these words. "Oh thank god! Me!"

Nate rolled his eyes as he was pulled toward the hosts, "She just won't admit she's falling in love with me."

"That's what Chris says," Teased Looney.

"Said," Corrected Morgan, "He's engaged now."

"ENGAGED?" Bella squealed, "Ohmygosh! That's so exciting! Isn't it exciting Buddy? I think it's exciting!"

"I've noticed," Said Dustin.

"Funny, I don't remember talking to you," Teased Bella, following Buddy up the dock.

Buddy walked up to Chris, and put his index finger on his chest. "Listen up Christopher, you hurt my sister, and I hurt you, got it?" he asked.

"Ruburd!" Morgan screamed at him but Chris just laughed, putting an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I would never do anything to harm Morgan, you should know that by now, Buddy." Chris said.

"Yeah, I know, just-" Buddy started.

"A little brother thing," Bella finished for her boyfriend, lacing her fingers through his.

"Seven minutes! Seven!" Buddy said, aggravated.

"Hey, I hate to break up the lovefest but we have NO clue what's going on!" I interrupted annoyed.

"And I don't want to be handcuffed to Mr. I Think Every Girl In The World Will Bow Down At My Feet over here anymore!" Added Tallie.

"Oh yeah, about that, you are being handcuffed, but, that wasn't your challenge," Looney grinned evilly.

"WHAT?" Eveyone asked freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>And, DRAMAIC PAUSE FOR SUSPENSE!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! And if you're confused about the whole Morgan/Chris thing, read Total Drama Wedding, by my best friends on Fanfiction, and personal cyber-stalkers, Buddygirl1004, AKA Buddy, Morgan, Sophia and Athena.**

**~april**


	6. Water Wars!

**I know, it's been a while, but here it is! By the way, I fliped a coin to see who won, so don't judge me on that.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Total Drama REMIX!<em>

_"And I don't want to be handcuffed to Mr. I Think Every Girl In The World Will Bow Down At My Feet over here anymore!" Added Tallie._

_"Oh yeah, about that, you are being handcuffed, but, that wasn't your challenge," Looney grinned evilly._

_"WHAT?" Eveyone asked freaked out._

* * *

><p><strong>External POV<strong>

"That was your warm up challange. No elimination tonight, but be ready for something even worse tomorrow!" Chris laughed wickedly.

Some of the campers sighed, some panicked.

"Girl's cabin on the left, boys on the right! Now go go go!" Looney yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

**Clarkson's POV**

"Morning Reynolds," I greeted, sliding in next to her and watched her as she played with her "food".

She grimaced, "It looks like freeze dried vomit."

I nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it."

Steph covered her mouth and slid the bowl away.

Then Chris rode into the Mess Hall on a golf cart with Looney at his side, "Morning campers! Today will be a team day and the challange is... Water Wars!"

Looney flipped her half blonde half black hair over her shoulder, "There are water guns hidden everywhere. IF you find a good one, you'll have a better chance of winning. If you find a lame one, tough nuggets. If you're wet, you're out, and we're watching you, so we know. Once you get wet, and I don't mean like drizzle wet, like water stained wet, then head to the dock. Last man or sheman standing wins invincibilty for their team. Now head out there soliders!"

Everyone made a mad dash for whatever they could find. I got a medium sized water gun, not too bad. But then, Stephanie caught my glance as she was holding a wimpy little water gun. I ran over to her and traded quckly. She smiled and ran, meanwhile, Joe had snuck up behind me and drenched my back. Aw, crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Nate's POV<strong>

The only gun I could find was a teeny little one, like the ones that you get at dollar stores, you know?

Suddenly, Tallie streaked past holding a water gun that looked like a bazooka. I'm not even kidding.

"Ah, Tallie querido. We're on the same team, you know. If you make an alliance with me, we will surely win." I smooth talked, inching toward her.

Tallie raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You're lucky enough to be on the same team as me so I don't destroy you, I wouldn't risk it for a relationship."

I shook my head, "You remind me of Heather."

She looked truly offended, "I'm not like Heather. Nicolette is Heather and Tonia is Lindsay, it's obvious."

"Oh really? Who am I?" I asked.

"Alejandro, you use women and your Spanish. Your brother is Cody, geeky but in a cute way. Nikki is almost a Beth, but not. Liri is an Izzy. Angela is a Bridgette. I guess Stephanie is a Courtney but in a not so crazy way. Joe is a D.J. Clarkson is almost a Duncan, sorta." She listed.

"Who are you?" I shot back.

She smirked, "I'm a Tallie. An original."

"Touche," I laughed, "Tallie, duck!" I yelled as I saw Calvin sneak up behind her with an evil grin and a huge watergun.

She did as I told her and I ducked too. As Calvin groaned in frustration, we both darted away.

Tallie ran a hand through her hair, "You know, I'm rethinking the alliance thing."

I raised an eyebrow and stuck out me hand, which she shook.

"Don't mess it up," She warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Mickey's POV<strong>

Nick, David and I all crept behind the bushes in the middle of the clearing watching Liri, Lina and Robin filled up the water guns at one of the few stations there were. They didn't know however that we were there.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Angela, Joe and Trae screamed blasting Nick and I with water, however David reacted quickly and shot Angela and Joe down just as fast. Instantly, Looney zoomed out of no where with a golf cart, motioning for us four to get on. I shrugged and waved to David. When I looked back, Liri, Lina and Robin were all gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's POV<strong>

It was down to the final two. Me and Duncan. Everyone else was crowed around us, cheering for one of the other.

_I'm going to die now. I'm going to lose and be voted off and then I'll die. _

I was running around frantically, hiding behind everything I could. I sucked in my gut and tried to hide myself behind the tree and on a stroke of random luck, he didn't see me. On a wierd and uncharacteristic idea of fame and bravery, I shot at him.

I. won.

I was numb in shock as everyone crowed around me, cheering. Duncan looked like he could kill me, but calmed down and made his way over to me.

"Good game," he shook my hand.

I patted his back, "You're a pretty cool guy, you know?"

"Don't push it," He warned and I backed away.

Nate ran up and high fived me, Tallie kissed my cheek quickly, Angela gave me a great huge hug and everyone else joined in.

Best moment of the game so far.

* * *

><p><strong>External POV<strong>

Chris and Looney both rode up to the Barbarian's, who were sitting in awkward silence.

"Sorry to say this, buuuut... One of you is leaving tonight. Such a shame..." Looney faked sympathy.

Chris nodded, "You have the rest of the night to decide, meet me at the ceremony hall at 9:00 on the dot. Make sure to pack and say goodbye to all you little friends, because you don't know if you'll ever see them again..."

* * *

><p><strong>ANYONE CAN VOTE! <span>ANYONE!<span> Please, if you have an account, send the vote to me in a PM, if you don't, put it in a review! If your character is on the Barbarians, put it in the form of a confessional, if not, just tell me the name! And, confessionals are GREAT! If your character gives me a lot of confessionals, they may be more likely to get rewards or something...**

**VOTE! REVIEW! OR BOTH!**

**V**


	7. The First Elimination

**Okay, this chapter is for TWO people! I'm very motivated!**

**1: Hawkfire111! Why? Because she gave me my 100th review! WOOT WOOT! *Random confetti and fireworks come out of nowhere!***

**2: PureMudbloods Why? Because she's incredibly persistent and has sent me about a million PMs telling me to update. **

**SO THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on TOTAL DRAMA REMIX!<em>

_Chris and Looney both rode up to the Barbarian's, who were sitting in awkward silence._

_"Sorry to say this, buuuut... One of you is leaving tonight. Such a shame..." Looney faked sympathy._

_Chris nodded, "You have the rest of the night to decide, meet me at the ceremony hall at 9:00 on the dot. Make sure to pack and say goodbye to all you little friends, because you don't know if you'll ever see them again..."_

* * *

><p><strong>** CONFESSIONAL **<strong>

**Robin- I have abosoloutely nothing to say here**

***static***

**Mickey-I guess this was a fun challenge, David is pretty cool...wonder who'll get voted off...*smiles to herself* this reminds me of...*tears up and runs out of confessional***

***END CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Crews (IT'S THOMAS) okayyy, Thomas' POV<strong>

We won! We freaking won! And it was all thanks to that pretty boy. Who knew? Not me!

I mean, of course, I could have won if I wanted. I mean, I could of judoed whoever attacked me into a coma, but you know I didn't stretch.

"Yeah, thats why. I could teach you kung fu if you want," Mickey said from behind me.

I jumped and then blushed, "Heh heh, I didn't actually realize I was saying that outloud..."

Mickey shruged, "You were."

I narrowed my eyes, "Thank you captain obvious." Then I turned away from her, a little peeved.

"Any time!" She replied cheerfully, but when I turned around to give her a piece of my mind, she was gone.

Hm, maybe I should rethink her offer.

"I'd be happy to!" Mickey said again, from behind me.

I jumped, "UGH! I really need to stop saying things outloud!"

"Listen, if I don't go home tonight, we can do lessons," Mickey whispered, grinning.

My eyes widened, "In... secret?"

Mickey laughed, "Whatever floats your boat." Mickey stuck out her hand, "Is it a deal?"

I shook her hand, "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>** CONFESSIONAL **<strong>

**Steph- I kind o****f like Clarkson, a lot, *snaps fingers and shakes her head* Snap out of it, Steph! We're just friends, hehe...**

**** END CONFESSIONAL ****

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Pit!<strong>

**Chris' POV**

"Okay, everyone, welcome to the elimination pit of doom!" Chris yelled, pointing down to what actually was a pit of doom. Litteraly, it was a big fiery pit.

Looney snickered at the campers scared expressions, "Sooo, we've counted your votes up! The first reward goes toooooo..."

"ALY!" Chris yelled, throwing a chocolate bar and nailing her right in the eye.

"Ow, dude! What the heck?" Aly shrieked, doubling over in pain.

"Are you okay?" David asked, leaning over to look at her eye, and got smacked in the back of the head... by a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, but are you?" Aly laughed as David rubbed the back of his head.

"You're safe too!" Looney called.

"Well then! That just makes everything okay!" David called back sarcastically.

"Calvin, you're safe!" Chris announced, throwing a chocolate bar at Calvin, who ironically, didn't catch it.

"It's ironic that I didn't catch that," Calvin mused.

Looney wrinkled her eyebrows, "Doesn't it seem like some mysterious voice said that right before Calvin did?"

"UH DUH! IT'S ME!" The mysterious voice yelled, making everyone jump 3 feet into the air. The mysterious voice laughed to herself, "Yeah, I knew that would be worth it! Peace out home dogs!"

Jane looked around, "That was... wierd?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah... That was a first... Oh and by the way, this is for you Jane!"

Jane caught the chocolate bar in one swift movement and jumped up, "Ninja! Stick that in your juicebox and SUCK IT!" Chris coughed and Jane sat back down.

"Clarkson, Nick and Stuart, YOU'RE ALL SAFE!" Looney cheered, throwing three candy bars to the boys who caught them happily. Well, Clarkson and Nick did. Well Clarkson did. Nick almost missed it but managed to grab it at the last minute. Stuart was very far off from catching it. It sailed right over his head and he fell backwards to catch it but sat up immidiately, swallowing a handful of painkillers with a bite of the chocolate.

"It's really good!" Stuart said with a creepy smile on his face.

Everyone stared at Stuart until Nick uncomfortably encouraged, "He's right!" That worked pretty darn well.

"That worked pretty darn well!" Clarkson exclaimed.

The mysterious voice groaned, "You people need to stop stealing my lines!"

"And you need to stop barging into my story!" Chris yelled, "Your job is to write this! You people should all forget I just said that!"

The campers looked at each other and nodded, just to avoid more uncomfortableness.

"Coolio!" Looney exclaimed throwing two more candy bars out, "Stephanie, Mickey, these are for you!"

Stephanie caught her's and leaned over to hug Clarkson, and then they both blushed and pulled away.

Mickey snatched her's as well and mumbled to herself, "Look like I got some lessons to look forward to!" She then looked around to make sure no one was listening and smiled.

"So we're down to the final three... Duncan, Nicolette and Tonia!" Looney said in a dramatic voice, "And the next chocolate bar goes too... Duncan!"

Duncan snatched his chocolate bar and threw it right back, smacking Chris in the nose.

"Are you trying to break my nose?" Chris demanded. Duncan shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>**CONFESSIONAL**<strong>

**Duncan: Okay, know I'm really going to kill Chris, and those reasons for want ing break his nose? Minor ones. The main one, is he ruined my mother's acting career mates. So, I'll get my revenge soon enough. Hehehehe**

****END CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

><p>Looney laughed but quickly turned serious, "And the lucky loser is..."<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"TONIA!" Chris yelled.

"Congrats Nicolette!" Looney smiled, throwing a candy bar in Nicolette's direction. But Nicolette was too busy crying with Tonia to even notice.

"Ohmygod, I'm gonna miss you!" Tonia sobbed.

"Ohmygod, it's not gonna be the same without you!" Nicolette sobbed back.

"Ohmygod, you guys don't vote right! The antagonist is supposed to stay to the end!" Chris said in a high pitched voice.

"Ohmygod, just shut up and leave Tonia!" Looney growled.

"Bye everyone! See you at the finale!" Tonia yelled, while Looney pushed her down the dock of shame and a rickety old helicopter came down to pick her up.

"You might want this!" Chris yelled throwing an old parachute after Tonia who missed it as she was pulled into the helicopter.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nick asked worriedly, looking up after the helicopter as it bounced around the sky.

"Probably not," Chris and Looney replied together.

"What?" Clarkson jumped up.

"Just go back and celebrate! I'm sure the Ninjas are wondering who left!" Looney insisted.

And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>**CONFESSIONAL**<strong>

**Nathan: He's sitting in an office chair with his chin to his knees, he seems to be singing something in Spanish, "Sus ojos, sus ojos, que las estrellas se ven como que no está brillando. Su pelo, su pelo, se inscribe perfectamente sin ella atar. Ella es tan hermosa, me gustaría poder decirle todos los días!" he then stands and breaks out in song, "When I see my face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause I'm amazing, just the way I am! And when I smi-"**

The cameraman loudly clears his throat in annoyance, stopping Nate.

"What? Can I sing to myself from time to time, is that so much to ask? Gosh, you're harshing my mellow!" The cameraman chuckles,

"While you were singing, most of the words consider of her and she, I think you were singing about a certain red-haired Italian." Nate rolls his eyes and crosses his arms,

"I sir, shall not even humor you by dissagreeing, good day."

"But you were singing about Tal-"

"I said good day!" With that he leaves the confessional and slams the door shut.

***static***

**Nick: For some strange reason he's smiling while spining in the office chair quickly, also happily singing some song in Spanish. "Yo sé que ella me quiere, sabe que la quiero, yo sé que ella me quiere, sabe que la quiero, Un. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Uno. Dos. Tres. Quatro!-" He's cut off by the cameraman,**

"Let me guess, you're singing about some chick too, aren't you?" Nick raises a confused eyebrow at this,

"Uh...yeah, her name's-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold it right there buddy, youre actually admitting that it's a girl?" Another confused glance from the brainiac,

"Yeah...her name's-"

"You aren't like most teenage boys are you?"

"I'm...not really sure. So her name's-"

"What do you mean you aren't sure? You're a teenage boy aren't you?"

Well yes, but-"

"Most boys your age don't usually admit to this type of stuff ya' know?" Nick was begining to get highly irritated by being cut off so much,

"Not really, no-"

"So shouldn't you be getting all flabergasted or something? I know I sure would, I'd be drowning in my own sweat by now, but you're as dry as the Sahara... So, what's this girl's name?" By the time the cameraman had stopped talking, Nick was long gone. "Hmm, must've needed a potty break..."

****END CONFESSIONAL****

* * *

><p><strong>The Girls Cabin<strong>

"Hey Tallie!" Nicolette yelled, coming into the cabin and waking everyone up.

Tallie sat up straight, "Guys go back to bed! Nicolette, why don't we just sit outside?"

Nicolette smiled and walked outside, linking arms with Tallie, "Okay, so guess what!"

Tallie yawned, "Nicolette, why are you still up? It's like 1am!"

Nicolette blushed, "Oh, that... I was out on a date, with Nate! Isn't that sooo exciting?"

Tallie's eyes shot open, "What? Oh yeah, of course!"

"Oh, Tallie honey, I know you had your heart set on Nate, but he and I are an item now," Nicolette soothed, rubbing Tallie's back.

Tallie lifted her head up slowly, "You're right, I guess I'll just have to suck it up."

"Oh, I never told you what was so exciting!" Nicolette remembered.

Tallie smiled, "What?"

"I got Chris to switch my team! I'm on the Ninjas now! Jess is on the Barbarians!"

* * *

><p><strong>**CONFESSIONAL**<strong>

**Nicolette- ugh that game was soo stupid it ruined my silk coach shirt! and tallie was firting with nate! she is going down. ill get toniato help vote her off with me. the next challenge better be good, like shoppping or something athlletic, I am pretty athletic. but the only hallf decent thing here is the food, at least it helps me with my diet. hmm I will need to make a bigger alliance soon because I will need more votes to vote off tallie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So I hope you guys liked it! I tried to include as many OCs as possible! So review please!<strong>

**-April**


	8. The First Aftermath

**Hey boos! Welcome to the first ever Total Drama Remix Aftermath Show! Woot, woot! And don't fret, I'm working on a new chapter of Total Drama Remix itself as we speak! As I speak. Uh as I type. Yeah. Whatever. Anyways. **

**I uh, I have some bad news. I lost the apps for our hosts. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO. So, uh, BabySharkAttack (AKA- the creator if Rhett and Camelia), babe, can you possibly resend their apps to me. Just basic info. Actually, love, just message me. **

**Until then, we have some fill in hosts! Whoo! **

**Flame on beautiful!**

* * *

><p>The aftermath set hadn't changed one little bit since its last episode. There was still the giant plasma TV in the background. There was still the velvet couch in which the two hosts would sit while interrogating those who were eliminated. There was still the peanut gallery where the losers would sit, ready to comment or in some cases, throw a hissy fit because they wouldn't get their way.<p>

However, instead of the two surfing lovers seated on the horrendous red couch, they were replaced by a very familiar set of twins, each with dark hair and blue eyes. As well as a live audience in the studio.

"Hey there! Welcome to the first ever aftermath of Total Drama Remix!" The girl's bright voice introduced as the theme music died down.

The boy smiled out at the audience, "I'm Dustin Mendez!"

"And I'm Bella Mendez!" The girl introduced herself, grinning.

"And no, we aren't your permanent hosts. I don't think you want to know what happened to them," Dustin said smoothly, making it hard to tell whether he was joking or not.

Bella quickly changed the subject, "To start off the show today, we're going to take a quick audience and peanut gallery vote to see what scene's we're going to be discussing!"

Dustin nodded, using his sister's shoulder as an armrest, "Now, if you look under your seats for some conveniently placed voting devices, you may begin."

"Shrug off," Bella wrinkled her nose, pushing her brother's arm off of her, "While we're waiting for the votes to come in, why don't we discuss some of the contestants?"

Dustin turned to Courtney, "So, as we all saw, Tallie is quite prideful. Courtney, you were the same way during your stay on the show. What do you think of this girl?"

Courtney scoffed and crossed her arms, "Firstly, I wasn't prideful, I was merely confident in my own abilities. And secondly, I think Tallie is an impudent fiend."

"English?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

Courtney pressed her lips into a firm line, "I think Tallie is a brat."

"There's the language I was looking for!" Bella clapped sarcastically, "Now let's move onto the other twins. Nick and Nate!"

"HOTTIES!" Beth and Lindsay nearly jumped in their seats, clutching hands as they fangirled.

Bella nodded quickly, "I know, right!"

"Speaking of hotties," Dustin cleared his throat awkwardly, "How about Nicolette?"

"Oh wow," Duncan laughed lightly, propping his feet up on the edge wall of the peanut gallery, leaning back, "Spicy."

Trent looked over at Gwen before wiggling his eyebrows himself.

"She compares to my lady LeShawna, and I don't say that often," Harold agreed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Guys."

"I know, right," Gwen sighed, "Don't act so innocent Trent. I saw that!"

Bella giggled, "Okay, now am I the only one sensing a little something-something going on between Trae and Indigo?"

"I do!" LeShawna raised her hand proudly, "They're going to be a power couple! I sense it, baby!"

Dustin nodded along with her, "And what do you guys think is up with Stuart?"

Heather frowned deeply, "I think he needs help."

"I agree," Courtney spoke up, "I think it was a bit inconsiderate for Chris to put on public television and utterly humiliate him in front of millions of viewers."

Geoff pushed Courtney lightly, "Come on Court, lighten up!"

"Yeah, I think he and Calvin are lots of fun!" Owen agreed, fist pumping.

Izzy smacked Owen's shoulders over and over, "Ooh! Calvin! Explosivo LIKEY! And Liri too!"

"You know who I like?" Cody piped up, "Tom Crews!"

As soon as Cody finished his words, a phone began ringing.

"We're getting a call. Can that even happen?" Bella looked around, confused.

Dustin shrugged. "Answer it!" He called out and the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Bella called out curiously, and her answer was silence. Every person in the studio looked around, otherwise frozen in anticipation, some not even breathing. Then, very suddenly, raspy breathing came over the line, as if the owner was either very frightened or very upset.

Bella clutched at Dustin's arm and buried her face between his back and the couch.

Dustin patted his sister on the back lightly, and called out again, "Hello?"

The silence came back, but for only a few seconds. And then- "IT'S THOMAS!" And the line was dead.

Nearly everyone screamed or jumped or peed their pants, some even doing all three. The beeping continued for another minute as everyone in the studio tried to steady their heart rate after the shock. Eventually though, everything was silent again.

"Please, don't ever let anyone do that again," Bella finally called out, finding her voice and the crowd murmured in agreement.

Dustin nodded, "And I think, with that, we can check out some of the votes. But how about a commercial break so we can all get a drink and breathe again."

"We'll be right back!" Bella smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there, I'm Chris McLean! Were you a Total Drama World Tour fan? Do you wish you could bring the cast around to sing to you? Do you wish you had my luscious hair? Then you should buy the Total Drama World Tour Soundtrack today for only $59.99! Overpriced? Yes, very much so, but listen to this! You get nothing else!<em>

_Featured on the Soundtrack are:_

_Come Fly With Us_

_Before We Die_

_Stuck to a Pole_

_Sea Shanty Mix_

_Oh My Izzy_

_Boyfriend Kisser_

_Blainerific_

_Condor_

_And much, much more! In case you weren't listening to my amazingly hotilicous voice earlier, you can buy this soundtrack for only $59.99 plus shipping and handling! If you buy right now, you can get an autographed poster of me! Chris McLean! But probably not, because I only have one. And I kind of like looking at my face. Yeah you aren't getting my poster. You must be 18 years or older to order._

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Bella sing-songed to the cameras, "And we've decided we aren't taking any more calls that don't have caller ID!"<p>

Dustin laughed lightly, "Now, up on this screen you'll see the top five moments you guys decided you wanted to discuss!"

"Ranking in at number five, is OUR SCENE!" Bella exclaimed excitedly, "Now if you haven't seen the episode yet, stay tuned to see what we're talking about!"

* * *

><p><strong>"That's what Chris says," Teased Looney.<strong>

**"Said," Corrected Morgan, "He's engaged now."**

**"ENGAGED?" Bella squealed, "Ohmygosh! That's so exciting! Isn't it exciting Buddy? I think it's exciting!"**

**"I've noticed," Said Dustin.**

**"Funny, I don't remember talking to you," Teased Bella, following Buddy up the dock.**

**Buddy walked up to Chris, and put his index finger on his chest. "Listen up Christopher, you hurt my sister, and I hurt you, got it?" he asked.**

**"Ruburd!" Morgan screamed at him but Chris just laughed, putting an arm around her.**

**"Don't worry, I would never do anything to harm Morgan, you should know that by now, Buddy." Chris said.**

**"Yeah, I know, just-" Buddy started.**

**"A little brother thing," Bella finished for her boyfriend, lacing her fingers through his.**

**"Seven minutes! Seven!" Buddy said, aggravated,**

**"Hey, I hate to break up the love fest but we have NO clue what's going on!" Trae interrupted annoyed.**

* * *

><p>- line -<p>

With that, the screen faded back to the list and the focus was back on Bella and Dustin.

"Now, I'm guessing most of you probably want to know what we were talking about. Correct?" Bella asked the audience, and she was answered with much agreement.

Dustin rubbed his hands together lightly, "Now, as you all know, that was Morgan, Chris' new fiancée! What you might not know is that I'm currently dating Morgan's sister, Sophie. And Bells, here, is dating Buddy." He finished looking a bit on the irritated side, mentioning his baby sister's love life.

Bella patted Dustin on the cheek, whispering something only he could hear which immediately made him perk up. "That was just our little family bonding moment. Sorry to disappoint you all!"

"Number four," Dustin continued, still smiling from whatever Bella told him, "Is a Clarkson and Stephanie moment!"

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone made a mad dash for whatever they could find. <strong>

**Clarkson got a medium sized water gun, which didn't see too bad. But then, Clarkson caught Stephanie's glance as she was holding a wimpy little water gun.**

**Clarkson ran over to her and traded quickly. She smiled and ran; meanwhile, Joe had snuck up behind Clarkson and drenched his back.**

* * *

><p>Once again, the screen faded back to the list.<p>

"Actions really do speak louder than words!" Bella squealed.

Dustin rolled his eyes and smacked Bella lightly in the side. "Don't be such a softie!"

Bella frowned, "You meanie!"

"Yes, yes I am." Dustin laughed, "Anyways. Coming in at number three is the first alliance of the game!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Ah, Tallie querido. We're on the same team, you know. If you make an alliance with me, we will surely win." Nate smooth talked, inching toward her.<strong>

**Tallie raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You're lucky enough to be on the same team as me so I don't destroy you, I wouldn't risk it for a relationship."**

**Nate shook his head, "You remind me of Heather."**

**She looked truly offended, "I'm not like Heather. Nicolette is Heather and Tonia is Lindsay, it's obvious."**

**"Oh really? Who am I?" Nate asked.**

**"Alejandro, you use women and your Spanish. Your brother is Cody, geeky but in a cute way. Nikki is almost a Beth, but not. Liri is an Izzy. Angela is a Bridgette. I guess Stephanie is a Courtney but in a not so crazy way. Joe is a D.J. Clarkson is almost a Duncan, sorta." She listed.**

**"Who are you?" Nate shot back.**

**She smirked, "I'm a Tallie. An original."**

**"Touché," He laughed, "Tallie, duck!" He yelled as he saw Calvin sneak up behind her with an evil grin and a huge water gun.**

**Tallie did as Nate told her and he ducked too. As Calvin groaned in frustration, they both darted away.**

**Tallie ran a hand through her hair, "You know, I'm rethinking the alliance thing."**

**Nate raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand, which she shook.**

**"Don't mess it up," She warned.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know, bro, I'm just not feeling this girl. She seems suspicious to me," Bella shrugged, receiving a mixed feedback from the audience, "Sorry!"<p>

Dustin shook his head, "I have to disagree. I kind of like her. But what I'm more curious about are some of the comparisons. What do you think?" He asked, gesturing toward the peanut gallery.

"I'm not crazy!" Courtney exclaimed, shushing anyone who tried to argue.

Geoff smiled, "I don't know, I'm seeing the comparison between Bridge and Angela!"

"Yeah, man," D.J. agreed, "I like Joe, a lot actually! He's been my favorite, personally!"

Alejandro shrugged, "I'm much more handsome than that Nate character."

"I like Nikki!" Beth piped up.

"Good to hear," Bella replied, "Now for our number two moment! The secret lessons!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas wandered around an open area, talking to himself, "I could of judoed whoever attacked me into a coma, but you know I didn't stretch."<strong>

**"Yeah, that's why. I could teach you Kung Fu if you want," Mickey said from behind him.**

**Thomas jumped and then blushed, "Heh, heh, I didn't actually realize I was saying that out loud..."**

**Mickey shrugged, "You were."**

**Thomas narrowed his eyes, "Thank you captain obvious." Then he turned away from her, looking irritated.**

**"Any time!" She replied cheerfully, but when Thomas turned back around, she was gone.**

"**Hm, maybe I should rethink her offer," Thomas mumbled.**

**"I'd be happy to!" Mickey said again, from behind him.**

**He jumped, "UGH! I really need to stop saying things out loud!"**

**"Listen, if I don't go home tonight, we can do lessons," Mickey whispered, grinning.**

**His eyes widened, "In... secret?"**

**Mickey laughed, "Whatever floats your boat." Mickey stuck out her hand, "Is it a deal?"**

**He shook her hand, "Yeah."**

* * *

><p>- line -<p>

"Now, I want you all the keep in mind, Mickey teaching him defense, which could get her disqualified," Dustin reminded the audience

Bella interrupted him, "But more importantly, they're on separate teams! Now, Mickey seems fairly closed off, correct?"

The crowd agreed.

Dustin raised an eyebrow, "So what do we think would be her reasoning for helping out her enemy?"

"We saw in a confessional that he reminds her of someone," Bella gently reminded her brother, "But who?"

Dustin nodded, "Good question, sister dear."

"Now, should we skip to our number one moment and get this all wrapped up?" Bella suggested as she motioned to the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey was running around frantically, hiding behind everything he could. He sucked in his gut and tried to hide himself behind the tree and on a stroke of random luck, Duncan didn't see him. Without thinking, Joey raised his gun and fired, leaving a huge water stain on the entire back of Duncan's shirt, meaning he has won.<strong>

**Joey was numb in shock as everyone crowed around him, cheering. Duncan looked like he could kill Joey, but calmed down and made his way over to him.**

**"Good game," he shook Joey's hand.**

**Joey patted his back, "You're a pretty cool guy, you know?"**

**"Don't push it," He warned and Joey backed away.**

* * *

><p>- line -<p>

"Underdog victory!" Bella cheered.

Dustin raised an eyebrow, "So you like an underdog?"

"Everyone likes an underdog," Bella stared at her brother, confused.

"I don't. There are lots of underdogs, and I think if you could see them, you would not root for the martyr," Dustin replied.

Bella looked more confused, "What's your point?"

"These games are to find the strong competitors, not the underdogs," Dustin argued.

Bella sighed, "Look, I'd love to discuss this, but we're incredibly short on time right now."

"Come back next week for a new Aftermath!" Dustin reminded the audience.

Bella waved, "We love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you are! I hope you liked it, guys! So, as I said, your next chapter is being written right now. I'll tell you this, it's being split into two parts. For now, keep on submitting those confessionals! They make it much easier! And while you're at it, why don't you all PM me and tell me a few deep dark secrets about your characters?<strong>

**With love,**

**April and Hannah**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
